A switch cabinet frame of the aforementioned type is known in principle. For example, distribution busbars that extend vertically in the operating position are mounted in the at least two retainers and assume the position of the imaginary cylindrical body. The distribution busbars can be electrically connected in particular to main busbars extending horizontally in the frame and can distribute electrical energy, which is supplied to the distribution busbars, to consumers connected thereto.
The distribution busbars are usually inserted from the top of the switch cabinet. However, this is only possible if the space in which the switch cabinet stands is high enough. Essentially, this has to be twice as high as the switch cabinet. If this is not the case, the switch cabinet has to be moved into a position in which the distribution busbars can be inserted. For example, the switch cabinet is tilted for this purpose, this being comparatively complex owing to its weight.
The method is also particularly disadvantageous in that inserting the distribution busbars is only possible if the main busbars are not installed in the switch cabinet, since these obstruct access to the vertically spaced-apart retainers. Accordingly, the switch cabinet is often equipped with as many distribution busbars as possible, even if it later turns out that not all of these distribution busbars are required. Accordingly, valuable copper, of which the distribution busbars normally consist, is wasted in certain cases. Alternatively, however, the distribution busbars can only be installed in the switch cabinet by a very laborious process once the main busbars have been installed, since a comparatively large number of retainers have to be removed and re-assembled for this purpose.